bravadoentertainmentfandomcom-20200213-history
Bravado Banned
Delusions of Grandeur Episode 12 was broadcast Tuesday, April 21, then removed from the schedule and banned from KBVR-TV! Apparently, some of the videos selected to air in the First Film Festival caused quite a stir. After numerous angry calls from the viewing public, the station decided to pull the episode. Though given the choice of censoring the episode, Alan decided to stand by the work of the filmmakers involved and not alter their work for the purposes of the show. Though the matter has been resolved, here's a detailed timeline of the events surrounding this episode. April 6 - April 21: Videos are received from Random Foo Pictures, Mitch TV, Plafjae Productions, and 25/25. April 21 7:45 PM: The final edits are made and videos are inserted into the episode. 8:00 PM: The episode begins to air. 9:20 PM: After repeated warnings about content, the videos with 'questionable material' air. April 22 9:00 AM: The station manager begins to get bombarded by calls from viewers. 9:30 AM: The broadcast copy of the episode is confiscated for review. 10:00 AM: While more calls continue, the decision is made to pull the episode. 10:15 AM: Alan happens to coincidentally walk into the station manager's office while he's taking another call. Alan's informed about the episode being pulled, the inappropriateness of the videos by Random Foo and 25/25, and that he'll be dealt with at the staff meeting at 5 (Alan was also the station's web designer, assistant creative director and assistant videography instructor at the time). 12:15 PM: Alan spreads the word to the crew and the selected filmmakers. 5:00 PM: Alan shows up to 'face his destiny'. Though there are technically no legal regulations on public access tv, all of the producers are lectured on appropriateness of material at certain time slots. They are informed on methods of censoring themselves and what might be considered too far. For example, it was assumed that the video by 25/25 was produced by Alan (probably because two of the members of 25/25 had since joined the cast & crew of the show) and that he was 'insensitive to women' for making it. Oddly enough, this video was produced, directed, written, edited, and acted out by a cast and crew that was almost completely women. In closing, Alan was informed that he and the other producers would have to give anything 'questionable' to the programming director and station manager for review, and, if airable, it will be scheduled as late night programming. 8:30 PM: Random Foo launches their internet protest of the treatment of their works by the station. Their official statement: We here at +RANDOM FOO+ Pictures are deeply saddened to hear that the movies that have been produced by us have been banned. We both admire and respect Alan, who had the courage to take a chance on showing the world exactly what movie making with an edge is all about. We will continue to support our brothers and sisters of independent film through the fighting of censorship of any kind! 2:00 AM: Alan returns home to find e-mail letters of support (thanks!) and reports back to everyone. He decides not to back down from his position on the content of the episode. In fact, he becomes determined to air more of the submitted videos, either as a late-night special editions of the show, or ludicrously over-censored. Having members of 25/25 in the cast & crew will also give them an opportunity to make a direct on-air response. The script for the parody of The People vs. Larry Flynt, appropriately titled The People vs. Alan Winston, was written at this time. April 23: The fallout continues. The story gets altered through the passage of rumors, and Alan gets asked by people about this "horrible rape video that he made and proudly put on the air". He manages to set the record straight with everyone he talks to. 8:00 PM: Alan finally talks one-on-one with the station manager about the circumstances of the episode and his stance on the work therein. They make a compromise: if scheduled in a late-night time slot with advance warning, productions at the level of Random Foo's can be aired on KBVR. Thanks again to the filmmakers who stood together with us on this, and thanks to those of you who have sent e-mail! Category:Random Foo Category:25/25 Category:controversy Category:Alan Winston Category:KBVR